jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Benutzername Hi Ben Kenobi, kannst du meinen Benutzernamen in Kit Fisto umändern? Wäre dir sehr zum Dank verpflichtet.Saesee Tiin 21:04, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Davon gehe ich nicht aus. Es gibt schon einen Kit Fisto. JunoDiskussion 08:11, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Der Benutzername Kit Fisto ist sehr beliebt. Es gibt Kit Fisto, .:Kit-Fisto:., Kit Fisto 92, Kit Fisto 96, Kitfisto92, Kitfisto96 Kit Mephisto, dann gibt es Kit Fisto 25(so hieß ich früher) und es gibt noch mehr! Verändere den Namen Kit Fisto doch etwas. Zum Beispiel: Master Kit Fisto, Kit Fisto* oder Fisto Fan. 23:12, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) OK Ok ich hör ja auf. :P May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:38, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Komm schon bitte. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:40, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Hey Ben komm schon. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:42, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Dann lese ich halt. ;-) ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:44, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich kann da nix für, du hast zu oft gejoint und Gamesurge hat dich rausgeworfen deshalb. 23:49, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Und für wie lange? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:51, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Oder unbefristet? :s ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:06, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ich empfehle Router neustarten. 00:19, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) roving eye Hi Ben. Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was es an dem Bild genau zu bemängeln gibt? Würde mich über eine etwas detailliertere Begründung freuen, als nur ein QM-Siegel. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende.-Darth Hate 13:42, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Hi, ich war monatelang nicht on und wollte nach langer zeit mal wieder ein bisschen mitarbeiten. Da stelle ich fest, dass Urai Fen vor mehr als einem Monat eine Warnung auf meiner Disku hinterlassen hat, dass die Richtlinien geändert wurden und ich meine Fan-Fiction lieber speichern sollte. Du hast sie gelöscht, ohne dass ich was mitbekommen habe. Ich will dir natürlich keine Vorwürfe machen, schließlich gab es eine Woche Vorwarnung, aber könntest du die Seite wiederherstellen? In den nächsten 3 - 4 Tagen würde ich dann eine Kopie auf meinem Computer erstellen und du kannst die Seite wieder löschen. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 22:07, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Kontaktier mich (oder Pandora oder Ackbar) einfach im IRC, damit wir dir eine Kopie der gelöschten Seite geben können. 12:50, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay, Pandora hat's mir gemailt. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 12:56, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) FX-Lichtschwert Hi Ben Kenobi, ich überlege seit kurzem, ob ich mir ein FX Lichtschwert kaufen soll, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher also wollte ich dich fragen ob du mir sagen kannst ob die Klingen wirklich genau so leuchten (also auch mit Farbe) wie im Film oder ob du Klinge nur Fake ist und nachträglich bearbeitet wurde, denn das wird auf der Seite nirgendwo erwähnt. Danke im Voraus, Jojo1000 21:33, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Keine Ahnung, meine Replik hat keine Klinge. 21:43, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Aber die schreiben da laut und deutlich, dass die FX Lichtschwerter eine Klinge haben, die mit LEDlichtern funktioniert und so aussieht wie im Film? Jojo1000 21:53, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Vielleicht solltest du jemanden fragen, der auch ein FX-Lichtschwert besitzt. Meins ist nur eine Replik. 21:59, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Bild:IG-w-lightsaber.JPG 'Pandora' Diskussion*Admin 22:18, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hei Was muss ich alles in einen Artikel schreiben, damit er nicht gleich wieder gelöscht wird????? z. b. ein Artikel zu einem Jahr. J Luke M 00:10, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Jedenfalls nicht so einen Mist wie in den, den ich gerade gelöscht habe. Das führt sonst höchstens zu einer Sperre wegen Spam. 00:11, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :: Ja schon aber es stimmt doch 13,5 Milliarden Jahren ist das Universum entstanden. und die erde ist alderaan. Ach jetzt auch egal... schreib mir hier mal bitte was in einen guten Artikel muss. ein Jahr als beispiel wär nicht schlecht.J Luke M 10:26, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Seit wann ist Alderaan die Erde? -Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 10:29, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::XD da hat wohl jemand das falsch verstanden, Alderaan ist nicht die Erde. Oh man wie kommt man denn da drauf. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 10:34, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Hab ich mal i-wo gelesen. also wie muss man einen Artikel schreiben das er nicht gleich wieder gelöscht wird?????J Luke M 11:18, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Er muss mit offiziellen Quellen übereinstimmen, Kategorien haben und Quellenangaben dürfen nicht fehlen. JunoDiskussion 11:20, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Außerdem sollte es kein Stub sein, da diese sofort gelöscht werden. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 10:30, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Legacy Namen Hi Ben, Ich habe eine Frage wegen den Legacy-Comics, denn deren Namensräume sind ja komplett verschieden. Könnte man das anpassen? Gruss Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 16:06, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kotor Projekt Hi Ben, ich hätte da mal eine Frage bzügl. dem Projekt und dem Benutzer:Corran' da dieser sich ja mittlerweile in der JP einigermaßen zurrecht gefunden hat und schon akzeptabele Artikel schreibt könnte man ihn doch jetzt schon in das Projekt lassen, da er ja schon mal reinwollte aber ja wegen seiner Taten nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig war. Also bitte ich dich ihn noch mal ne Chance zu geben und ihn in das Projekt reinzulassen. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:14, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bild Hey Ben, kann ich das Bild bei den Republikanischen Soldaten durch ein besseres ersetzten ? Und gehört das Kotor Campainguide auch zu den Aufgabengebieten des Kotor-Projekts ? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:22, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das Bild ist sogar mit der Qualitätsmangel markiert, aber lass Ben lieber mal noch kucken, ob er das Bild nicht schon wo rumliegen hat... Der Campaignguide gehört auch zum Gebiet, was sich ja mit allem aus dem Zeitraum (Spiel, Comics, Guides, hfflt auch mal Romane) befasst. Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 16:32, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Also das bild ist aus dem Campaign Guide, da sind 3 Soldaten drauf, und kämpfen wenigstens, ich glaub das ist sogar passender, also man sieht die Uniformen genauso gut wie bei dem mangelbild, ich kanns ja mal hochladen wenn du es sehen willst. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:36, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Wenn du das von Seite 8 meinst, wo sie während der Raumschlacht auf der Brücke stehen, das halte ich für weniger geeignet, weil man keinen der Soldaten richtig sieht. Wart einfach mal auf Ben, wahrscheinlich hat er sogar ein super Bild von so einem, aber hats noch nicht hochgeladen. Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 16:49, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :nö Seite 171. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:50, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ups, falsches Buch... Naja, besser wie das aktuelle ist es sicher, aber vielleicht gibts ja sogar ein gutes Spielbild...Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 16:55, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::nö hab schon durchgeschaut, ist das passendsde was für ein Buch meinstest du denn ? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:14, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich hab im KotOR-Roleplaying Game geschaut... Ich meinte, vllt gibts ein schönes Bild ausm Spiel von Ben... Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 17:31, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Das Bild ist schrecklich. Zu blass, unscharf, deutliches Raster, zu wenig Kontrast, nicht rechteckig, verwaschen, usw., da muss auf jeden Fall ein anderes oder eine bessere Version von diesem hin. Das sieht grad richtig übel aus. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 17:53, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ben hat schon eine schönere Version reingetan, danke Ben. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:22, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hi Ben! Eine Bitte: Könntest du bei Gelegenheit das Bild von Antarares Draco aus dem ''LECG von Seite 44 hochladen. Ich möchte es für den Artikel Imperiale Ritter verwenden. Also, wenn du mal wieder dabei bist, ist nicht so dringend. Vielen Dank! Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:23, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ignorierst du mich?Bild:--(.gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:16, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich bin einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen, ich reiche es schnellstens nach. 02:57, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Namen Kannst du meinen Namen in Fanatiker³ ändern? MfG Joni 08:29, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Nein. 16:23, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Warum? MfG Joni 16:28, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Weil der Name im Gegensatz zu deinem jetzigen blöd ist und ein Sonderzeichen enthält. 16:29, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Was solls!? Bin einverstanden. Was ist das Problem mit den Sonderzeichen? MfG Joni 16:33, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Sonderzeichen sind einfach böse... Solange man immer eine deutsche Tastatur verwendet ist es kein Problem, aber viele andere Tastaturen haben andere Sonderzeichen. Sonderzeichen sollten daher bei so Sachen wie Namen egtl vermieden werden (genau wie bei Email usw...)Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 11:36, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) KotOR-Projekt hallo ben, ich wollte schlich und ergreifend fragen, ob ich nun in dein Projekt kann um mitzuarbeiten(wenn du willst auch nur auf Probe). Bitte sag mir bescheid. MDMMDS Corran' 19:21, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Danke Ich weiss, eigentlich ist es unnötig zu danken, aber mir gefällt das Bild zur Schlacht von Taloraan so gut, dass ich doch Danke sagen will - Danke ;-) - Gruss Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 15:02, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Haja, dafür bin ich ja hier... 16:50, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Nur dazu? Pah... Ja dann... ;-) Habe darum eben schon lange gehofft, dass jemand mal ein Bild hochladen würde, da der Artikel so ziemlich fahl aussah. Also dann - Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 17:05, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) UC's Hallo Ben Kenobi, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikeln „Obi-Wan Kenobi“ und „Darth Bane“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß Jaina 20:35, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Trilon, Inc. Hi Ben, Hast du das Bild für Trilon, Inc. schon als Vektorgrafik auf deinem Rechner? Köntest du mir bitte grad bescheidgeben, wenn du es hochgeladen hast? Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 12:45, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Der Artikel ist so leider noch ein Stub, da der Inhalt der Kurzgeschichte über IG-88 komplett fehlt. Wenn sich keiner findet, der den noch erweitern könnte, dann muss er leider wieder gelöscht werden. Das Bild habe ich allerdings schon. 15:17, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Mhm, weißt du zufälligerweise, wo ich diese Kurzgeschichte finden kann? Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 15:39, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Kopfgeld auf Han Solo. 15:49, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Was mich jetzt aber wundert; was hat das mit Trilon, Inc. zu tun ?! Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 15:51, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Kleiner Tipp: ist die Antwort auf die Frage, die du vorher gestellt hast ;) Bel Iblis 15:54, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ja, aber was hat eine IG-88 Geschichte mit einem Raumschiffbaunternehmen zu tun? Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 16:07, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Nun ja, das Unternehmen taucht in der Geschichte auf. Bel Iblis 16:21, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Aha. Ich konnte das aus dem Artikel nicht rauslesen... Aber danke. Ich schreib das mal in die Diskussion des Artikels. Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 16:30, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Statistiken über die Filme Hallo Ben.Habe mir mal ein paar Statisken zu den Filmen aufgeschrieben z.B wie lange kommt ein Character vor,wiel lange kommt zum beispiel Naboo vor und auch wie viele sterben (so ungefähr man kann ja nicht alles Aufschreiben).Jetzt frage ich mich ob es interresant wäre es zu veröffentlichen egal in einer neuen Seite oder in den Filmseiten Gruß --Jedi meister 11:27, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Kopfgeldjäger Hi Ben! Ich hatte ja schon im Chat erwähnt, dass ich einige Infos zu verschiedenen Kopfgeldjägern ergänzen will. Es geht hauptsächlich um Ausrüstung/Waffen, wäre es daher auch möglich nicht weiter ins detailgehende Infos zu ergänzen, sondern z.B. nur verallgemeinert hinzuschreiben, dass er/sie ein "Blastergewehr" hatte? Typ, Reihe oder genaue Bezeichnung sind nämlich teilweise nicht bekannt - deswegen die Frage. Danke für dein "offenes Ohr" und einen schönen Tag dir noch! Liebe Grüße, Ewok 12:24, 8. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Jubiläum Vaders Faust 1 ist der 3.000 Benutzer. Ist das nicht ein Jubiläum? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 08:31, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ein Meilenstein, aber kein Jubiläum. 14:43, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Schade. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 15:34, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Move-Rechte Das das hier nichts wird, möchte ich jetzt ihr bei dir, einem Admin, die Move-Rechte beantragen: Ich möchte hiermit die Vergabe der Move-Rechte an Joni beantragen. Ich möchte diese Rechte gerne haben, weil ich momentan viele neuen Quellen gekauft habe und einige Artikel schreiben werde oder geschrieben habe. Hier drauf hat mich dann der nette Andro aufmerksam gemacht. Ich solle die Kategorien und Interwiki-Links selbst schreiben, dann muss das nicht immer ein anderer machen. Selbstverständlich finden die anderen Funktionen hier mehr oder weniger Gebrauch, und ich denke ich bin bereit für die Rechte. Joni 22:07, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) MfG Joni 13:23, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Utapau Hallo Ben. Ich hab deinen Rat beherzigt, dass ich die Einheimischen in Utapau rein schreiben soll. Kannst du dir das mal bitte anschauen und.......vieleicht kann dich das ja bei der Bewertung auf PRO umstimmen. MfG. Jedi-Striker 16:56, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Kekse Wir bei WIkia haben sowas nich, also wollte ich mal wissen: Was sind diese Kekse? [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']][[User Talk:Yoda20|''Talk]] ToWFF 12:09, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Das sind kleine Anerkennungen für die Arbeit der Benutzer. Die Kekse haben dabei eher einen etwas augenzwinkernden Charakter, für "formelle" Danksagungen wird die Vorlage:Dankeschön verwendet. Auf der Wikipedia und der Wookieepedia gibt es sowas übrigens auch. 15:41, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Vorlage:Schiff Hallo Ben Kenobi. Ich würde mich gerne mit dir über die Schiffsvorlage unterhalten da ich gerne mehr darüber erfahren würde. Wie kann man dich am besten (ausgenommen von IRC und Diskussion) erreichen ? :IRC oder Diskussion sind völlig ausreichend. 21:18, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay. Eine Freundinn von mir hat ganz frisch ein wikipedia Forum auf ihrem Server Installiert welches für ein RPG gedacht ist. Ich bin grad ein wenig am herumwerkeln mit Tabellen und Formatierungen ( weil ich genau genommen davon nichts weiß ) und bin dann hier im Wikipedia auf diese interessanten Infoboxen gestoßen. Nun Frage ich mich wie die gemacht werden bzw was braucht man für kenntnisse um so etwas zu machen ?(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Shun (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18. Aug. 2009, 23:38:48) :::Naja, einmal sollte man wissen, wie man tabellen in html aufbaut, dann sollte man sich allgemein mit vorlagen im wiki-code auskennen und insbesondere die if-Anweisung, die für den Anfang gar nicht so leicht zu verstehen ist. Pandora Diskussion 23:52, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ah okay damit hat sich die Sache wohl erledigt ^^° Aber trotzdem Danke (Vor allem für die unglaublich schnelle Hilfe)(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Shun (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19. Aug. 2009, 00:05:11) Kekse nach Ewok-Rezept :Oha! Dankeschön! Bild:--).gif 01:26, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) bewertung mit sternen hi, kann man eigentlich zur einer allgemeinen Bewertung (nicht nur zu Büchern) Sterne einfügen? Also einer Sache 5 Sterne geben, weil es sehr gut ist? MFG Anoon Bondara 23:21, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Es gibt fünf Bilder, die du zur Bewertung benutzen kannst: [[:Bild:Stern5.gif]], wobei du "5" durch die Anzahl der Sterne ersetzen musst (von 1 bis 5). Viele Grüße, 23:45, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Mit der Vorlage:Buchbewertung kannst du das am einfachsten machen. 23:46, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Ok, danke. Anoon Bondara 21:34, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Geburtstag! Bild:Happy.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Happy.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Happy.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Happy.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Happy.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Happy.gif Bild:A110.gif Ein weiteres Lebensjahr ist erreicht! Viel glück von mir, Ben. Auf die große Leistung und das er uns noch seeeeeehhhhrrrr lange erhalten bleibt und uns ärgern kann Bild:;-).gif Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 22:39, 26. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Danke für die Glückwünsche, auch wenn es noch 1 Stunde und 21 Minuten bis zu meinem (und Premias) Geburtstag dauerte... Bild:;-).gif 03:17, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Alles gute zum Geburtstag, du Fosil!Bild:;-).gif Feier schön und bleib gesund. Besonders bleib weiterhin so gut drauf wie bisher. Schöne Grüße Corran' 07:00, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, du hast schön reingefeiert...Bild:;-).gif ''Bel Iblis'' 07:57, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Joa, dann alles Gute! JunoDiskussion 09:18, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Ben. Du hast am gleichen Tag wie Premia ??! lol, das ist mir in all den Jahren noch nie aufgefallen^^. Was ein Zufall. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'''Yoda41]] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 09:19, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::A propo ich hab da noch ein Geschenk für Dich. Gibts aber erst morgen! Bild:--P.gif JunoDiskussion 09:25, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Auch von mir alles Gute Bild:--).gif 10:00, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Das mit dem gleichen Tag wie Premia überrascht auch mich^^ Aber nichtsdestotrotz alles Gute fürs neue LebensjahrBild:--).gif Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 10:40, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Danke, danke! ^_^ 16:56, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Von mir ebenfalls ein herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles gute. Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 17:26, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::: ::::Auch von mir einen nachträglichen herzlichen Glückwunsch. Dafür kriegst du auch von mir einen Keks. Nachträglich auch von mir alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, Ben. Viel Glück, Spaß, Erfolg und natürlich Gesundheit in deinem neuen Lebensjahr. Viele Grüße,--Anakin Skywalker 17:52, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Danke an alle Gratulanten! Es hat mich sehr gefreut, dass so viele an mich gedacht haben. ^_^ 19:19, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Oha. Geburtstag! Na denn: Briikase gote'tuur, briikase gote'tuur, briikase gote'tuur, ner'vod! Briikase gote'tuur! Bild:;-).gif Tut mir Leid, ist was später, aber mein neuer Stundenplan lässt so viel JP wie vorher nicht zu... Mensa und so... Ich werd' das mal auf meiner Seite vermerken. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 20:00, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Argh, das tut mir jetzt leid. Ich war in den letzten Tagen zu selten on um die zu gratulieren. Na gut, hol ichs halt nach! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless'']] 19:28, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ich möchte dir natürlich auch noch nachträglich Happy Birthday wünschen. MfG Joni 10:49, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ein paar Kleinigkeiten Hi, ich hätte da ein paar Fragen und Bitten. :1. Ich habe gesehen, dass du dem MAF den vollen Namen verpasst hast, was ich an sich natürlich gut finde, aber ich frage mich, ob du weißt, woher der Name kommt? :2. Könntest du aus dem PTL Raketenwerfer MiniMag PTL Raketenwerfer machen? :3. Ich würde ganz gerne deine Meinung zu der von mir vorgeschlagenen Änderung hier hören. :4. Ich würde gerne einen Artikel über die Imperialen Schocktruppen aus Lethal Alliance schreiben, dummerweise gibt es schon einen Artikel über die gleichnamigen Truppen aus Battlefront. Hättest du da vielleicht eine Idee, was ich machen könnte? Ja, das wars erstmal. Ich hoffe du findest die Zeit, meine Fragen zu beantworten, danke schonmal. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:32, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Aggressor Also in FoC haben die Zerstörer nur 2 Turbolaser Batterien. oO Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:23, 3. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Jaja... 21:27, 3. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Tschuldigung, wenn ich nerve, aber wenn ich etwas weiß, dann will ich das eben auch beisteuern. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:30, 3. Sep. 2009 (CEST)